


You Go First

by CRene



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRene/pseuds/CRene
Summary: Challenge fic for August Prompt Challenge.  A new partner makes Sylvie see the light.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	You Go First

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this. Some of this actually happened to me, but I'll let you think about what parts. This is for #Brettsey Fanfic Prompts and the challenge fic that was posted. The song fit perfectly to the challenge and I remember playing it back when it originally came out. Enjoy!

_You're kicking tires, I’m sittin' on the fence  
Love's falling all around us and it don't make sense  
How long can the two of us beat around the bush  
We're right out on the edge but we need a little push  
Jessica Andrews - You Go First_

It had been a chaotic three months with someone new arriving on Ambo 61 every couple of weeks. Every time Brett began to get comfortable with a new partner, a new one would show up. She needed to get her frustration out somehow - someway.

The shift was over and Brett had heard that it was the last time her latest partner on 61 would be with her. The new guy, who had been with her for only three shifts, was moving west to Greeley, Colorado. His wife had received a position as an assistant professor at the University of Northern Colorado. Spencer Morgan was a good paramedic, funny, and talked about his loving family with joy in his eyes. This position was his wife’s dream job and he couldn’t deny her the opportunity, so they would be moving within the week. 

Sylvie sat on the bench tying her shoes as Spencer was putting his belonging into a box. He had fit in perfectly at Firehouse 51 and got along with everyone including Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide.

“Since this was our last shift together, I feel that I can tell you something very important,” Spencer stated closing his locker. 

“What is it,” Brett replied, looking up to the man who was a few years older than she was. 

“Did I tell you how my wife and I had met,” Spencer explained, sitting down next to Sylvie. “We were high school sweethearts, but when we graduated high school, we went our separate ways. It took me a long time to get over her, but after a year and a half, I started dating someone else. Cara and I were together for two years before we ran into Joy at the country fair. Running into Joy was so out of the blue that I couldn’t believe it, neither woman had met before. Well, I admit, I did something stupid and called Joy the next night. After talking to her on the phone all of those feelings came rushing back. Cara and I stopped seeing each other, and Joy and I were married within a year.”

“How did Cara take it,” Sylvie wondered, not sure where this story was leading.

“Not very well, especially when she learned we asked her best friend and her husband to be in the wedding. It took many years for Cara and me to get back to some sort of friendship because I broke her trust and her heart that day I ended it. I recently ran into Cara and apologized for my actions all of those years ago. Yet I wouldn’t have changed it because it made us who we are today. Cara got married, moved south, and had two daughters. Joy and I have been married for almost twenty years and have two wonderful daughters also.”

Sylvie wondered what the point of the story was. Why tell her all of this?

“You are probably wondering why I am telling you all of this,” Spencer stated. “Don’t waste your time waiting for the right person to come along when he could be right in front of you the entire time.”

“Are you talking about Casey,” Sylvie wondered. “I told you before that we are just close friends. His ex-wife was my best friend.”

“Exactly, his ex-wife. You never know if you are going to get a second chance with the right person. Don’t waste wondering ‘what if’,” Spencer retorted before standing up and picking up the box. “It was nice working with you, Sylvie Brett. I hope I am invited to the wedding.”

With that said, Spencer left the locker room, leaving Sylvie contemplating what to do next. She didn’t want to wait for another chance to pass her by with Matthew Casey. She needed to make a move and tonight would be the perfect night. Once she got into her silver sedan, she drove off to the grocery store to get things for a romantic dinner for two.

**

Casey had just finished putting in a bid for a remodeled kitchen when his phone dinged. He grabbed his cell off the kitchen island, in front of him, and looked at it in wonder as Brett’s name appeared with a message: Dinner tonight at my place. Be there at 7.

The grin across his face showed every emotion he felt for Sylvie Brett. He felt the towel smack him in the face to knock him out of his trance.

“What was that for,” Casey asked, grabbing the kitchen towel and ripping it back at Severide who was standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

“That goofy grin on your face,” Severide replied as he put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Matt. “You only get that look when you are thinking of Brett.”

“She invited me over for dinner tonight,” he stated, nervously running his hand through his hair. 

“Wow. Who would have thought she would be the one to make the first move,” Severide retorted as he ate his breakfast. “Good luck with your date and I hope it goes so well that you don’t come back until the morning.”

“Shut up, Sev,” Casey muttered, taking a drink of his coffee. “You know it isn’t like that with the two of us.”

“Maybe it should be. The two of you have been dancing around your feelings for each other for months. 

“She has been busy dealing with losing Julie, then Amelia, and Foster. It hasn’t been the right time.”

“With you, there is never the right time. If you keep waiting for the right moment to tell her how you feel you will lose her like you almost did when she left with the Chaplain,” Severide explained. “She won’t wait for you forever. Be the one to step up to the plate.”

“When did you become the relationship expert,” Casey asked before sticking his last piece of bacon in his mouth.

“When I realized I needed to be a better man to keep Stella. I won’t lose the best thing that has happened to me because we never know what tomorrow will bring,” Severide stated as he put his plate in the sink. 

“Relationship goals from Kelly Severide, what has the world come to,” Casey replied, shaking his head.

“Damn straight. Now don’t mess this up with Brett, the two of you are perfect for each other,” Severide retorted before leaving the kitchen and heading to his bedroom.

Casey finished his breakfast and then set a text back to Brett: Can’t wait.

He had a few hours to kill before he needed to get ready, so he slept for five hours, then went to go work on a bathroom renovation he needed to finish up. At five o’clock he was back at the loft, sweaty, covered in dust, and in need of a shower. He stood in front of his closet a few minutes later, trying to decide on what to wear. Finally, he decides on a pair of dark jeans and a blue tunic that matches the color of his eyes. 

**

Dinner was in the oven, Sylvie stood in her kitchen staring at the clock. It was a quarter to seven and she was shaking. Sylvie Brett usually had nerves of steel when it came to saving people as the Paramedic in Charge at Firehouse 51, but now her nerves were getting the best of her. She opened the refrigerator and found a bottle of tequila that Foster had left a few weeks ago. Sylvie had found a shot glass and poured herself a drink, and downed the tequila in seconds. Suddenly she felt the cool liquid through her body and as she put the shot glass in the sink, she noticed her hands had stopped shaking. 

A knock on her door broke her trance. He was early - ten minutes early. She opened the door to reveal the blue-eyed firefighter with a heart of gold.

“You’re early,” she stated with a smile across her face.

“Do you want me to leave,” Matt asked.

“Of course, not,” she replied, looking down at the flowers he was holding. 

“These are for you,” Matt said, holding the flowers out to her. He had remembered her favorite flower from a comment she had made last year when the Chaplain had sent her flowers.

“They are beautiful,” she announced, opening the door farther, “come in.” 

“Dinner smells amazing,” Matt stated, walking into the apartment.

“Just something I whipped up of prosciutto wrapped chicken over risotto primavera,” she announced. 

They sat there talking to each other not just about work, but about her life in Fowlertown, her family, and the little things like the crazy things he did as a child before the drama with his parents. 

They sat on the couch next to each other while Sylvie showed Matt pictures of Amelia that she had taken a couple of weekends ago when she visited Scott and Amelia in Rockford. It had been four hours and it was getting late. 

They stood there at the door about ten feet away from each other. Amelia’s heart was beating a mile a minute and her knees wouldn’t stop shaking.  
He was going to leave without even a goodnight kiss. Her mind was just on one thought – him.

The night almost didn’t happen, she had taken the shots of tequila to calm her nerves before he showed up, it had calmed her nerves. Now those nerves were back.

She remembered spending time with him when he was married to Gabby. She didn’t have these nerves then, but now things had changed. Now he made her so completely nervous that she stood there moving her watch on her wrist.

“Oh hell with it,” she told him before closing the gap between them. Their lips met and it felt like she was home.

They leaned against the wall near the door kissing, she couldn’t get enough. Her hands wrapped around his strong torso as she ached to feel his hands on her. As best as she could without breaking their kiss she took his keys out of his hand and put them on the table. Now his hands were free to touch her.

The kissing had gone on for several minutes with their tongues entwined in a duel. She needed to breathe to catch her breath for just a moment. She broke the kiss then put my head on his shoulder.

She didn’t want to stop but it couldn’t continue like this. So she asked if he wanted to come back inside.

He followed her to the couch where they fell. Her hands couldn’t stop, her head was spinning. Never in her wildest dreams did it feel so right, so satisfying, so amazing. They took their time learning each other’s body. Her hands found their way under his shirt. He sat up for a minute as she lifted the shirt over his head. It fell to the ground as they continued where they had left off.

His kisses, his touch, his smell were intoxicating like a drug she never wanted to quit.

The couch was starting to get a bit uncomfortable if they were going to go to the next step. She kept calling out his name as his hands covered her breast and he kissed her neck.

“Can we go someplace a bit more comfortable,” she asked. He obliged so she led him towards her bedroom.

Within seconds of reaching the bedroom they were both undressed. They had started to become one, joined together by something they could never take back.

After mere seconds of unease, they started to move as one then it happened.

At first she thought it was her then a minute later he said he was sorry. She understood.

They got dressed then went back into the living room to put on the rest of his clothes. It had taken them years to get as far as they did tonight within seconds it happened they halted. It was okay, they weren’t prepared tonight.

It has been about thirty minutes since they had last stood at the door. Kissing goodbye was her weakness as they kissed again the both of them almost fell apart once again. She pushed him away reminding him that this is what started it last time.

He said he would see her soon, promised, then with one more quick kiss he left. One night that almost didn’t happen with him ended up being the best night of her life – a night that she couldn’t stop thinking about the rest of the night.

All because she took the chance and made the first move. She wasn’t going to wait any longer for him to go first.

__

_Instead of closin' our eyes and jumpin' in  
Do you want to kiss  
Do you want to kiss  
Do you want to kiss  
You go first  
Jessica Andrews - You Go First_

**The End**


End file.
